debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Flowey
|-|Base= |-|Photoshop Flowey= Summary Flowey the Flower is the main antagonist in Undertale. Despite his friendly appearance he's actually an evil, twisted being that loves to endlessly torture the world. Flowey is what you could also technically call a "sociopath" however, he does express some emotions whether that be or real or just a facade is not truly known. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| At least '''9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Flowey the Flower, "FLOWERY" by Papyrus, Asriel Dreemurr | Photoshop Flowey Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Flower Attack Potency: ' Small Building level '(Due to Frisk coming, Flowey doesn't have any power to reset/load and can be easily defeated by a simple fireball from Toriel due to being a mere flower. Can cripple a low-determination Frisk who could tank hits from Mettaton who casually broke a steel wall upon entering. Which generates this. Frisk also no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven.), negates durability with attacks to the SOUL | At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Should scale to Frisk with determination) | Unknown (Overpowered Frisk's determination but to an unknown extent) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Moved between timelines) Combat Speed: Unknown |'Immeasurable' Reaction Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, possibly higher | Unknown Durability: Small Building level '''| At least '''Small Building level, possibly higher | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: A couple of meters with vines and pellets | Thousands of Kilometers (Could absorb the SOULS of everyone in the underground), Low Macroversal (Can shift between timelines) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Danmaku (Can shoot multiple bullet pellets), Magic (All monsters are confirmed to be made of magic, while Flowey himself isn't officially a monster he still is capable of using their magic powers and originated as a monster thus he should scale), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the soul), 4th Wall Awareness (Aware that he's in a game), Absorption (Absorbed the six human souls, Monsters and humans can absorb souls as long as the person isn’t the same species as them.), High Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Lacks a SOUL, lives only off of determination) |-|Photoshop Flowey= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Plant Manipulation (Summons multiple vines), Energy Projection (Shoots out huge blast), Fire Manipulation (Shoots out flames with his magic), BFR (Could send Frisk into areas where he needed to call for help from the human SOULs to get out of), Insect Manipulation (Could cause insects to come and attack) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable | Six Human Souls Intelligence: Genius (Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants save function, due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. | The six human souls can fight back against him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Friendliness Pellets:'- Flowey forms pellets that he pretends are pellets used to share "LOVE". *'SAVE:'- Ability all determination users have, but only the one with the most determination can use. Allows Flowey to travel through specific points in time, and as Photoshop Flowey travel through any point he saves at. *'Flamethrowers:'- As Photoshop Flowey, throws out literal flame throwers. *'Insects:'- Can cause insects to attack. Key: With no determination | With Determination | Photoshop Flowey Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Plant Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Insect Users Category:Text Users Category:Geniuses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Monsters Category:Animal Characters Category:Concepts Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Animal Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users